


Sickies

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [7]
Category: Iplier egos
Genre: DrIplierst - Freeform, Iplier Egos - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, iplier - Freeform, sick boio, tell doc to stop being stubborn for two goddamn seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart





	Sickies

The Host layed his hand on Edward's forehead, earning a groan from him. "Host, I'm fine..." "Doctor, you're sick. You need to rest." The doctor groaned and whined. "I need to get back to work-" he tried sitting up but was pushed back down by Host. He kissed Edward's nose softly. "You're too sick. I can change my bandages myself. You need to rest."

The doctor sighed and looked up. He sniffled, reaching for a tissue, which Host grabbed for him and handed to him. He sneezed and wiped at his nose. Host picked up a small bowl of matzoh soup from the side table. It was still quite warm, so the Host helped the doctor sit up and brand the edge of the bowl to his lips. Edward sipped at the soup great fully, humming st the warmth it provided. 

"The doctor should rest now. The Host will be here to help him with whatever he'd need." Edward was about to retaliate but was cut off by a large coughing fit. He groaned, nodding; maybe it was best to listen to his boyfriend. He kissed the doc's forehead a few times, grinning at the fact he finally got through that stubborn skull of his. 

Host turned the lamp off for Dr.Iplier, allowing him to sleep and not have to strain his eyes from the light. Dr.Iplier shifted around, pulling the satin sheets closer to himself. They provided comfort and warmth for the doctor. The Host smiled, grabbing a book, in Braille, and started reading quietly.


End file.
